


Кое-что на букву "Ш"

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любовной идиллии, разрешенном рукоприкладстве и хитроумной психологической манипуляции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что на букву "Ш"

Любая дурная привычка, попустительством владельца возведенная в ранг черты характера, с возрастом обостряется. Обыкновение работать ночами у императора Барраяра Эзара Форбарры - в том числе. Сему обстоятельству потакала и внезапно развившаяся (зато вполне удобная) бессонница, поэтому к рабочему дню Эзара часто добавлялась рабочая же ночь. Странный режим, при котором сну отводилось четыре-пять часов под утро. Эзара он устраивал, у медиков - вызывал непроизвольные конвульсии, а императорской службой безопасности был принят к сведению с полнейшим равнодушием.

То, что началось как совещание с премьер-министром Форталой, постепенно сошло с обсуждения рабочих проблем и превратилось просто в разговор по душам. Не так уж много возможностей отдохнуть в чьей-то компании было у Эзара - точнее, по пальцам можно было пересчитать число людей, с которыми он отдыхал, ощущая себя на равных. И к старости большинство из них сделались совсем невыносимыми. Но старый друг, язвительный и умный собеседник, Фортала был для самодержца прекрасным собутыльником. Он знал толк и в коллекционном бренди, и в должной пропорции деловых бесед и необязательного трепа, и в воспоминаниях о тех славных временах, когда вода была мокрее, небо - голубее, а молодые люди, с тех пор обзаведшиеся множеством морщин и должностей, ничуть не отличались от нынешних юных оболтусов.

Хорошая выпивка и роскошь ни к чему не обязывающего разговора, не чуждого саркастичных комментариев, - особое удовольствие; впрочем, пришлось ограничиться парой часов и символического размера порцией. Возраст уже не тот, чтобы от рекомендаций медиков отмахиваться, по крайней мере, слишком часто.

Наконец, тяжелая дверь в личные покои закрылась за спиной Эзара, отсекая все лишнее, смывая цепляющиеся за поверхность сознания остатки рабочих мыслей. Здесь его терпеливо дожидался еще один человек, чья верная служба императору переросла в нечто более личное. Эзар невольно улыбнулся, переступая порог, и покосился на хроно. Лейтенанту Иллиану пришлось ожидать начальственных распоряжений с шести вечера до двух ночи, но можно было не сомневаться: тот оказался бы на месте, даже затянись совещание на целую неделю.

Скрип открывающейся двери явно заставил задумавшегося императорского секретаря подскочить на месте, вытянувшись в струнку. Несмотря на поздний час, тот не посмел нарушить принятую форму одежды даже расстегнутым воротничком. А при застегнутом на все пуговицы мундире свои правила диктовал устав: Саймон глядел сейчас внимательно, стараясь уловить смену монаршего настроения, и не позволил себе улыбнуться, разве что одними глазами.

\- Скучал, лейтенант? - поинтересовался император с легкой ехидцей. Общение с Форталой даром не прошло; да и этот младенец не из тех, кого легко обидеть.

А ведь наверняка скучал. Этот кабинет, должно быть, выучен им, как урок: до последнего завитка бронзовой лампы, до крошечного дефекта ткани в углу зеленой шторы. И без иллирийского чипа получилось бы запомнить обстановку, зависая в ожидании в скучном аквариуме гостиной так долго и часто. А аккуратист Саймон не опустился бы до дремоты на рабочем месте, даже размякнув в тепле камина или увлекшись медитацией над парализованной минутной стрелкой. 

\- Никак нет, сэр, - отрапортовал лейтенант, героически борясь с зевком, и тут же бесхитростно попытался переключить тему разговора на рабочее. Можно подумать, не видит, что сюзерен сейчас слегка навеселе и сам зевает. - Доклад по сегодняшнему вечернему заседанию Генштаба: отложить, дать прямую запись, составить письменное резюме?

\- Письменное, - отмахнулся Эзар. - Завтра.

"А ведь говорил я Саймону", подумал он вдруг с нехарактерным раздражением, "не сидеть тут ночь напролет. Шел бы спать. Понадобится срочно - вызову; а пока покушения не случилось и война не началась, десять минут ожидания как-нибудь переживу. Так боится мне не угодить, что ли?" 

Вряд ли тот дожидался его прихода по причинам личным, а не рабочим; Эзар обдумал эту мысль и отверг как не выдержавшую критики. Он точно знал: его лейтенант ни за что бы не стал намекать и сам напрашиваться в императорскую постель; такого почти до застенчивости сдержанного в выражении своих желаний любовника было еще поискать. Порой это только добавляло оборотов, но чаще воспринималось Эзаром как неизбежный недостаток.

Слишком самоотверженный. Исполнительный. Благоговеющий.

Это была их общая игра. Негласная, но все же игра с кодовым названием "император-это-страшно". Начавшаяся в тот самый день, когда еще зеленого лейтенантика привели сюда и показали новое рабочее место и когда их отношения и помыслить нельзя было вывести за рамки служебных. И пусть Иллиану ни разу не случилось по-крупному проштрафиться и вызвать монарший гнев, доля благоговейного испуга в его поведении была всегда. Привыкший в своем окружении к людям солиднее, увереннее и старше, Эзар сперва удивлялся самому факту, потом подсмеивался. Сейчас привык и порой шугал секретаря уже машинально.

Эзар коротким взглядом оценил обстановку. Все, как обычно, хотя одно выбивалось из делового образа исполнительного, готового к работе офицера: румянец на скулах. И глаза кольнул неуместный здесь острый серебряный блик рядом с ножкой стола. Он прищурился... Конфета.

Одна из тех, что горкой сложены в оплетенной серебром хрустальной вазе на столе. Неровные шарики в фольговой обертке с вязью крошечных букв, от лучшего кондитера Форбарр-Султаны. Корица и имбирь, орехи в карамели, цукаты и коньячная вишня, марципан и засахаренные фрукты, шоколад - горький, белый, кофейный, любой. Не особый любитель сладкого, Эзар как-то посмотрел и забыл про бонбоньерку, полагая ее просто ювелирным украшением кабинета. А Иллиан, выходит, полюбопытствовал?

Ковер скрадывал шаги, и Саймону оставалось только вертеть головой вслед за прохаживающимся по кабинету сюзереном. Вот Эзар шагнул к столу, протянул руку к вазочке...

\- Не скучал, значит, – многозначительно протянул император и сцапал одну конфету. Блестящая сфера легла в широкую ладонь, Эзар задумчиво подбросил ее в воздух, поймал, снова подбросил - и все это с легкой ухмылкой, адресованной стоящему навытяжку молодому офицеру.

Иллиан сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от серебряного шарика в руке. Как будто он был испуган, хотя Эзар знал, что надо очень постараться, чтобы пробить броню воспитанного СБ бесстрашия. Это - лишь игра: увлекательная, дергающая... возбуждающая.

Эзар вдруг подумал, что он, поживший на свете достаточно, способен с этой увлекательностью справиться, если захочет. Начать и остановить игру по своей воле. А вот Саймону, которому только предстоит выучиться, скверно застревать в таком пугливом благоговении, вытягиваться в приятном почтительном страхе перед Высоким Начальством. Эзар знал собственный нрав, скорый на грозу и расправу, и не намеревался его смягчать ради парня. Не так уж на многих он может срывать свое настроение, и секретарь - один из них. Научить его выносить августейшее недовольство, не отступая, уметь играть в страх, не испытывая его, со спокойной душой принимать ритуальную позу покорности, пропуская через себя неизбежные вспышки эзаровского гнева, - стоило бы.

Напряженное выражение лица и пересохшие губы, которые Саймон даже облизать не решался, вдруг смыли прочь остатки хмельной сонливости Эзара. И вместо того, чтобы коротким кивком отправить заждавшегося секретаря спать, прекращая привычное поддразнивание, он, не торопясь, шагнул ближе, неопределенно хмыкнул и заметил, продемонстрировав образец на ладони:

\- А ведь ты покусился на императорское имущество. И как, пришлось по вкусу? Говорят, украденное слаще?

Он и сам знал, что "украденное" - это явный перегиб, но улыбка, которая должна бы смягчить грозные слова, вышла хищной.

Умница Иллиан не стал оправдываться всерьез, но подхватил игру, сделав большие, почти невинные, глаза, и вежливо переспросил:  
\- Вы о чем, сэр?

Действительно, нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, скрасил ли лейтенант свое ожидание конфетой-другой. Он был, как обычно, безукоризненно опрятен, и на губах или пальцах не виднелось никаких предательских пятен.

\- Признаешься сам, или допрос с пристрастием тебя не пугает? – грозно поинтересовался Эзар, приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки и давая ему последний шанс к отступлению.

\- Не пугает, сэр, - подтвердил Саймон, не шелохнувшись и чуть приподняв бровь. Разумеется, он уже уловил, что имеет дело не с монаршими громами и молниями, а со вполне очевидным любовными заигрыванием. Однако плечи у лейтенанта оставались по-уставному развернуты, а голос - почтителен. - Расследование установит мою полнейшую невиновность.

Эзар только руками развел от подобной наглости.  
\- Думаю, о полнейшей невиновности говорить бессмысленно, - нравоучительно заметил он, зорко следя, не прорвется ли ответный смешок. - Если даже твои намерения так и остались намерениями, это только моя заслуга. Не приди я, ты бы не удержался, рано или поздно.

\- Намерения - недоказуемы, сэр, - подхватил реплику казуист и знаток законов Иллиан. - И ненаказуемы. А если что, меня выручит версия, что ваш личный СБшник просто составлял опись охраняемого имущества и брал контрольные пробы.

Эзар с трудом удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Вместо этого он покатал серебряный шарик между пальцами, окончательно удостоверился, что внимание Саймона приковано к конфете, методично развернул ее и бросил в рот.

\- Если она была отравлена, - заметил он, как мог, серьезно, - то, боюсь, меня не спасут... а тебя ждет трибунал. И моя участь кажется мне предпочтительней.

Намек оказался пойман на лету: в два шага Саймон оказался рядом. Щеки и глаза у него горели, и явно не от недосыпа. Эзару оставалось только самую малость наклониться и разделить якобы опасную сладость на двоих. Курага, миндаль, корица, шоколад - нет, сам поцелуй вкусней... Лишь после того, как лейтенант исправно обезвредил языком до последней крошки страшную конфету, Эзар оторвался от его губ и усмехнулся, довольно и торжествующе, так что даже самым пылким поцелуем не объяснить было эту удовлетворенную ухмылку.

\- Попался, - констатировал он, касаясь пальцем шоколадного пятнышка на губах Саймона. - Состав преступления налицо, вина доказана. Использование служебного положения в личных целях, лейтенант. Хотел бы я знать, сколько контрольных проб ты снял за все те вечера, что я торчал на совещаниях?

Он отступил на шаг, по-прежнему не сводя со своего секретаря глаз.  
\- Оправдания? - Пауза. - Нет? Ну и как прикажешь с тобою поступить?

Протянув руку за спину Саймону, он коснулся затылка и медленно повел пальцами вниз.

Лейтенант вздрогнул, точно очнувшись от оцепенения.  
\- Согласно букве Устава? - Чудо-мальчик с эйдетической памятью, судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, оперативно считал нужную страницу из Кодекса, чтобы уверенно резюмировать: - На казнокрадство не тянет ввиду незначительных объемов расхищенного.

\- Что же, тогда народными средствами, - хмыкнул император и улыбнулся совершенно хулигански. - Я слышал вполне мудрое замечание, что излишняя щепетильность в вопросах телесных наказаний развращает молодежь.

Ошарашенный Иллиан попытался отстраниться, но императорская ладонь легла ему на поясницу плотней, и он лишь успел припомнить: - Что насчет телесных наказаний... эм-м... отменены по отношению к лицам, принесшим офицерскую присягу и достигшим совершеннолетия. Вашим же указом, сэр.

Эзар пожал плечами. - Ну так для тебя я сделаю исключение в параграфе номер... какой там номер?

\- Дисциплинарный устав, раздел 13, статья 35-бис, - процитировал Иллиан, непривычно покраснев почти до самых ушей. И вдруг улыбнулся - отчаянно, растерянно и довольно. – Воля ваша, сэр.  
Похоже, что полубезумная идея, родившаяся из внезапной мысли, шутливой перепалки и пары лишних рюмок спиртного, произвела впечатление и на него. И отнюдь не ужасное.

\- Раздевайся, - тихо и решительно скомандовал Эзар, отстранившись и сцепив руки за спиной.

Саймон послушно отступил назад, шагнул к двери: привычным движением проверил блокировку замка, протянул руку к выключателю и переключил свет на "полумрак", чтобы яркая люстра, больше не слепила глаза. Потом принялся аккуратно и методично расстегивать пуговицы мундира. Уже далеко не первый раз - и не первый месяц - он ночевал в этой спальне и в этих объятиях, и нахлынувшее было смущение отступило перед привычными действиями. Встряхнув, лейтенант повесил китель на спинку стула и обернулся с едва заметной полуулыбкой - неловкой или насмешливой, не понять. Присел на край дивана и стянул начищенные высокие сапоги, поставил у стены. Аккуратист. Освободился от рубашки и брюк и, уже оставшись в одном белье, остановился, спокойно выдерживая паузу.

Эзар прикрыл веки, напоминая себе, что он сам это начал и зачем, и что должен блюсти выдержку, не ломая игры. - Дальше, - произнес он только, слишком равнодушным голосом, чтобы в его искренность можно было поверить.

Белье, скомканное в тугой валик, полетело на кресло, и Саймон замер в расслабленном подобии позы "вольно", переместив вес на одну ногу и заложив руки за спину. Возбужденный - и все же остановившийся в послушном ожидании. Это был уже не страх - но полнейшее, абсолютное доверие, что бы не происходило.

Эзара чуть потряхивало от этой покорности, и от румянца на скулах, и от самой ситуации. Не доверяя сейчас своему голосу, он просто шагнул к Саймону, крепко взял на плечо и подтолкнул в сторону кровати. Тот, не сопротивляясь, приземлился плашмя на хрусткую льняную поверхность, ткнулся носом в наволочку... Император жадно запустил пальцы в короткие светлые волосы, заставляя его повернуть голову и подставить для поцелуя уголок губ. На них еще чувствовался преступный шоколадно-коричный вкус.

\- Будет слишком - скажи, - не выдержал и предупредил он, расстегивая тяжелую запонку и подворачивая манжет рубашки.

Первый шлепок оказался больше звуком, чем собственно ударом, но плечи Иллиана все же вздрогнули, от неожиданности или испуга. - Мне прекратить? - переспросил Эзар терпеливо.

Лежащий ничком Саймон только решительно помотал головой, и его приглушенный подушкой голос прозвучал почти возмущенно: - Ну уж нет!

Эзар облегченно выдохнул: хорошо. Он постарался сдержать себя, перебивая острое возбуждение мысленным проговариванием того, ради чего, собственно, все это затеял... Самый эффективный и быстрый способ убрать привычный лейтенантский страх-из-благоговения - перебить его чем-то жизненным и низменным, перевести из дневной рабочей жизни в ночную игру, максимально их сближающую... Да еще как сближающую.

Шлепки, все сильнее, следовали один за другим, перемежаемые поцелуями в шею и плечи. Саймон поежился, прерывисто вздохнул… Эзар почувствовал, что и его выдержка на исходе.

\- Хватит? - быстро переспросил он.

\- Хвати-ит, - согласно выдохнул Саймон, поворачиваясь и рывком садясь на постели. Он был весь пунцовый, но глаза блестели, а на физиономии расплывалась совершенно заговорщическая улыбка. - Наказать - значит простить, да?

Эзар успел только кивнуть, когда тот принялся с непривычной торопливостью расстегивать одну за другой пуговицы его мундира. И, чуть подсмеиваясь, император подчинился.

Много позже, переводя дух, Эзар лениво подумал о том, что идея себя оправдала. Саймон, ощутив внезапное монаршее недовольство на своей шкуре и получив тут же полное прощение, изменился в самой малости - но изменился уже сейчас. Обычно сдержанный в постели, всегда позволявший себя вести, он начал перехватывать инициативу, дразнить Эзара и не сдерживаться в выражениях в полный голос. Ничего по большому счету не поменялось, но чувствовалось, что Саймон не так скован, не оглядывается все время на возможное одобрение своего командира-монарха-и-любовника в одном лице. И это было не только правильно, но отменно приятно.

Во дворце властвовала глухая, тихая, сонная ночь. Иллиан потянулся, лежа на животе и подложив сцепленные в замок руки под щеку. Эзар, не утруждая себя расставанием с подушкой, только перекатил голову набок:

\- Ну как? Я тебя не слишком?

"Слишком" касалось разве что интенсивности шлепков. В остальном Эзар прекрасно видел и как хорошо было сейчас, и что получится из этого после. Сам Саймон пока не догадывался, что в следующий раз, во вполне рабочей обстановке, безошибочная память не позволит ему привычно трепетать перед возможной эзаровской немилостью. Да и неприлично может оказаться, хе-хе.

Саймон хмыкнул, уловив только внешний слой вопроса, и совершенно непочтительно отмахнулся: - Да ладно. Мне не больно. Когда меня на спарринге задницей об пол прикладывают - вот это больше похоже на «слишком». - Задумчивая пауза. - Вы спросили из вежливости или из желания позаботиться?

Эзар все-таки повернулся на бок, опершись на локоть, коснулся руки Иллиана. Чуть склонив голову, он откровенно любовался молодостью и чем-то еще, что освещало лицо Саймона изнутри, как свечой, и думал, что подступающая старость, кажется, принесла с собой еще и сентиментальность.  
\- О тебе очень приятно заботиться, - откровенно ответил он, наконец. - И не пытайся обидеться. Да-да, приятно, вплоть до того, чтобы разрешить тебе, лакомке, эти чертовы конфеты отдельным законодательным актом.

\- Не брал я их, - вздохнул Саймон непоследовательно.

\- Значит, будешь, - невозмутимо поправил Эзар. - С моими приказами не спорят. Кстати, это намек. Можешь принести нам по штуке.

Иллиан послушно поднялся, бормоча себе под нос "И это я - лакомка?". Эзар проводил его внимательным взглядом: узкий в кости, невысокий, подтянутый и гораздо более мускулистый, чем это видно под глухим мундиром. Со спины, когда не видно совершенно мальчишечьего курносого лица, парень смотрелся на все свои тридцать. "Все тридцать, тоже мне!". Эзар понимал с досадной ясностью, что скоро он станет слишком стар для своего любовника. Никуда не деться, но еще есть несколько месяцев. Или даже лет, если очень повезет.

Когда с шоколадом было покончено, Иллиан машинально разгладил обертку на колене и вдруг спросил: - Зачем вы только здесь эти конфеты держите? Не едите же. Я пересчитывал. Вчера было двадцать восемь, и неделю назад - двадцать восемь...

Только этому юному педанту придет в голову пересчитывать сласти в вазе, подумал Эзар. Или он со скуки? Не важно. Не важно, что он говорит. Важно - как смотрит. Со смущенным теплом и... гордостью, да.

\- Для тебя держу, для кого же еще. - Император приподнял бровь, и Иллиан поймал шутку.

\- Почтительнейше прошу, сэр, не рассказывайте об этом капитану Негри. А то он мне влепит два дополнительных часа тренировок. Он и так считает, что сидячая работа слишком легкая и что я себя не утруждаю перекладыванием бумажек.

\- Вот я и беспокоюсь, не помешал ли твоей сидячей работе, - усмехнулся Эзар, тщательно выделив прилагательное голосом.

Секретарь не обиделся на смешок и понял правильно. - Все со мной нормально. Да что спрашиваете, сами не видели?

\- Видел и слышал, - подтвердил император и развернул мысль, внимательно следя за цветом ушей лейтенанта: - Звукоизоляция тут, к счастью, отменная. - Скромник не вспыхнул, как девица на выданье, уже хорошо. Сжалившись, Эзар добавил: - И потом, я-то не храню гробовое молчание.

\- Ледяная сдержанность - категорически не ваш стиль, сэр, - тоном, каким оглашают официальное коммюнике, подтвердил секретарь. - Как в приватных, так и публичных ситуациях.

\- Язва, - любовно сообщил Эзар. - За дело тебе досталось.

Иллиан вздохнул, смешно морща нос. - Виноват, увы. Если б я заранее знал, какая у вас тяжелая рука... - он выдержал покаянную паузу, вскинул смиренно опущенные глаза и договорил: - то я бы, пожалуй, раньше покусился на те конфеты!

Эзар запрокинул голову и расхохотался:  
\- Это прикажешь понимать как намек на продолжение? Не надейся. Давай-ка спать.

Современная техника, встроенная в стены старомодных покоев, послушно погасила свет, повинуясь монаршему голосу. Лейтенант - еще один образчик новейших технологий - прилег рядом, на небольшом, но все же расстоянии, чтобы привычно не стеснять.

\- Ну? - с показным недовольством переспросил Эзар, притягивая его за руку. - Куда пропал? Иди сюда и грей мои старые кости.

В полной темноте можно было словно нечаянно позволить себе мгновение понежиться. Рассеянно скользнуть ладонью по плечу, по шее, мягкой лаской, которая не требует ни ответа, ни каких-то действий. Прижаться тесно, кожа-к-коже, как и хотелось. Положить голову на грудь, слушая глухой стук сердца - уже размеренный. 

И вправду спать.


End file.
